


[Podfic] Burn It Down

by regonym



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Aliens Made Them Do It, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Rescue, Slavery, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-03
Updated: 2010-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-03 12:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regonym/pseuds/regonym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic for '<a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/55526">Burn It Down</a>' by ninhursag.</p>
<p>Gaila rescues her captain from slavers, but they want a show first. They get more than they bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Burn It Down

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at amplificathon, [here. ](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/585223.html)
> 
> **Author's warnings:** Contains dub-con veering very strongly into non of the aliens made them do it variety. Non-consensual exhibitionism.

## Streaming

(Mobile users, please stream by clicking [here](http://regonym.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Star%20Trek%20-%20Burn%20It%20Down%20by%20Ninhursag.mp3).) 

## Duration

10 min 

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://regonym.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Star%20Trek%20-%20Burn%20It%20Down%20by%20Ninhursag.mp3) | **Size:** 4 MB 
  * [M4B](http://regonym.parakaproductions.com/audiobooks/Star%20Trek%20-%20Burn%20It%20Down%20by%20Ninhursag.m4b) | **Size:** 4 MB 

| 

cover created by regonym  
  
---|---


End file.
